


Jim's Adventures in Dealing with Fuckboy Moran

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, fuckboy Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label. A series of ficlets about Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty in which Moran is a fuckboy. (Shows as complete, could randomly be added to at any time between now and the end of time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fucking rabbit hole...  
> This is entirely hufflepuff-aviator (Who came up with the idea) and scopesandskullties (who prompted me with the idea) fault

Jim’s phone chimed at him, making him stop his paperwork. Oh  _Christ_. It was that bloody app he’d installed after one too many glasses of wine with dinner. Something about hooking up with no strings attached. What the fuck had he been thinking?

He opened the message and arched a brow at it.  _Hello gorgeous, what are you up to?_

With a roll of his eyes, Jim set his phone aside, signing another few forms. The phone chimed again and he swore. “What do you want, you neanderthal?” 

_Come on, don’t leave me hanging like that. Let’s get to know one another. Tell me something about yourself._

With a flurry of fingers across the screen Jim glared as he answered.  _I’m not leaving you hanging. I am merely not responding. Normally one would take the hint and fuck off elsewhere._

The response was only moments in coming.  _Baby, don’t be like that. You’re too gorgeous to have such a nasty attitude. Have you even looked at my profile yet?_

“I am going to find you. I am going to skin you. And I am going to have you made into a leather-” Jim finally clicked over the profile and blinked. That wasn’t what he was expecting. His fingers danced across the screen.  _You were in the Army?_

_Sniper, actually. Why, does that make you hot? You could come over and I could wear my uniform for you. ;)_

Jim huffed an exasperated sigh.  _Sebby? Really? What the fuck kind of name is Sebby?_

Predictably the reply was short in coming and Jim groaned as he read it.  _Well, it’s a nickname. You could scream ‘Tiger’ for me later. Was my nickname in the army. Come on, you know you want to make this tiger purr._

 _Tigers can’t purr, you idiot. They can make a similar noise on exhale, but they do not purr._  Jim tossed his phone aside and ran a hand over his face. When it chimed again he grumbled and snatched it back up.

_Well, you can come over and we’ll both make all sorts of noises. ;))))_

“Oh my god.” Jim tossed his phone away from him again, ignoring the next incoming chime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian contacts Jim again... this time with pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidedly NSFW pic in this chapter.

Jim groaned as he glanced at his phone. There was another message from that bloody _Sebby_ on his phone. Jesus. Bleary eyed he opened the message and then closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

_hey cutie, don’t you want to come over? See what you’re missing?_

With a sigh, Jim shoved his phone under his pillow. “Go away.”

It was a few minutes before his phone chimed again. He yanked it out from under his pillow and swore. God the man was stupidly hot.

_does this help change your mind? ;)_

Jim was going to kill him. Fucking skin him and put his head on a goddamned pike just to keep himself from the temptation.

_still no answer? Come on gorgeous. I’m waiting. Bed’s cold without you._

Jim swore in two different languages before sending a message back. _Go the fuck to sleep, have a wank, I DON’T CARE I WAS SLEEPING SHUT UP._

His phone was blissfully silent for a while before it chimed once more.

_wish you could have helped, guess I’m headed back to bed. Talk to you soon gorgeous._

Jim stared at his phone for a good while, plotting on how to get his revenge and trying to ignore the way his cock lay hard against his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim glared at the phone. Time stamp read 3:21 AM He looked back at the picture and closed his eyes, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as the the image of a hard cock, bead of precome leaking from the tip, long, elegant fingers squeezing it, burned itself into his brain.

A long suffering sigh escaped him as he looked back at the message accompanying it. 

_Wish u were here cutie._

Shaking his head, Jim’s fingers flew across his phone. He grumbled to himself once he was satisfied his instructions were clear and settled back in. Yawning he closed his eyes, fingers curled around his phone.

Jim startled awake again sometime later at a series of buzzes and chimes from his phone. Blearily staring at it, wincing in the light, he groaned as he read the messages.

_Holy shit_

_You awake?_

_Someone just fucking fired a shot through my window._

_Seriously. Are you there?_

_I think I fucking shot him._

_Wake the fuck up._

Jim pursed his lips as a text came in from his employee. 

_You didn’t tell me he’d fucking shoot back boss! He clipped my arm!_

Well  _that_  backfired spectacularly.

He chewed on his thumbnail for a moment before firing back a message.

_Don’t fucking send me pictures of your cock at three fucking AM again. You have shit aim for a sniper._

His phone was blissfully silent for a few minutes and Jim was nearly asleep again when it went off.

_Did I kill him?_

Jim groaned as he answered.

_You clipped his arm._

The video clip of Sebastian’s hand stroking his cock was not what he expected in return. But really, the posh accent saying, “Good, I can finish this without any lingering guilt.” was what made Jim throw his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so captainsjm [came up with intern Kevin](http://captainsjm.tumblr.com/post/118876410338/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-the-blind-old-lady-in)... and he wound up in the fuckboy moran universe.  
> I'm not sorry.

_You haven’t messaged in a while, gorgeous._

Jim stared down at his new phone and closed his eyes. “I should have changed my bloody number.”

_Are you just still too excited over that last vid I sent?_

_Want more? ;)_

Groaning, Jim shook his head, stalking toward his office. “You, intern. Kevin is it?” He tossed his personal phone down on Kevin’s desk. “Keep him occupied. It’s for something important. Just-” He waved a hand “whatever. He’s an inappropriate asshole, but deal with him.”

“What would you like me to say to him, Sir?”

“I don’t know! Think of something!” Jim started to walk away.

Kevin hummed. “But, Sir-”

“Just do your fucking job, Kevin!”

* * *

Jim strolled by Kevin’s desk later in the day and rolled his eyes when Kevin came running after him. 

“Boss, boss!”

“What is it, Kevin?”

“You have a date this evening.” Kevin drew himself up, a smile appearing on his face.

Jim tipped his head to the side, eyes narrowing, face shifting into something dangerous. “Excuse me?”

Oblivious, Kevin prattled on, “You have a date at that restaurant you like.”

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Jim let it out through his nose as he bit out the words. “ _Who_  is my date, Kevin?”

“That nice boy, Sebastian. You should see the wonderful messages he’s been sending you. He’s awfully sweet. I don’t know why you haven’t-” 

Jim snatched his phone out of Kevin’s hand. “Go sit down before I have you made into leather!”


End file.
